


Stuck in a Moment

by tothineownelfbetrue



Series: Momentum [2]
Category: Disenchantment (TV 2018)
Genre: Bad Elfo, Discipline play, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't do that with those carrots, Elfo feels guilty, Elfo has an obsession with spanking, Elfo has questions about his sexuality, Elfo is Bad Elfo, Kink, Luci's thoughts on this are a mystery... for now, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Object Insertion, Punishment, Rough Body Play, Roughness, Spanking, Tail Sex, That's canon though, Under-negotiated Kink, absolution of guilt, being punished makes him feel better, improper treatment of vegetables, it's just a lot of smut okay, mild theft, no beta we die like men, this fandom needed 8k of kinky demon on elf sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothineownelfbetrue/pseuds/tothineownelfbetrue
Summary: Ever since the incident, Elfo has been unable to stop thinking about it.  He's never been obsessed with the idea of sex, but now it's on his mind a lot and so is Luci.  He's not sure what's worse... the moments of random, inconvenient arousal or the terrible guilt that comes with it.  He's adrift in an ocean of mixed emotions and the only island in sight is Luci.  He's just not sure if he'd rather drown.or: That weird sequel where an elf and a demon explore kink... not necessarily in a healthy way.
Relationships: Elfo/Luci (Disenchantment)
Series: Momentum [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547476
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Stuck in a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to "Stuck on You", but it's less funny and a little darker. The stuff that happens here is definitely a case of under-negotiated kink and not meant to represent a healthy approach to sub/dom or bdsm. These two don't actually have enough experience or knowledge to be responsible with their kink play. There's nothing super intense here, but there's also no safewords.
> 
> So don't be like these two. If spanking or punishment play might cause you to feel uncomfortable, please don't read this.

  
  
  


-

It was something he’d never thought about before.

Though Elfo was prone to ignorance - both unwitting and deliberate - this was the kind of realization that he wished he could forget and simply couldn’t. His mind kept going back to it, an endless loop. His attempts to push it away and go back to the way things had been previously was useless. Trying to think about something else instead was equally ineffective.

Even reminding himself that it hadn’t _exactly_ been something sexual didn’t help much. Even if Luci was an evil demon with a penchant for leading people astray, he still was basically just a little, black, vaguely cat-shaped blob stuffed full to the brim with evil. He didn’t even have genitalia! Elfo was pretty sure he would have noticed them by now if he did…

_Not that he’d ever looked before or planned to start looking now..._

So for Luci, all that stuff they did had to just be evil somehow. There was nothing sexy about it. And it hadn’t even been very sexy anyway, not in the way Elfo was used to thinking about it. 

But the memory of those sensations refused to stop haunting Elfo. He’d gone ages before that unfortunate encounter without spending too much time thinking about his own sexual urges. The last time he’d had sex had been with Kissy, right before he’d been hanged. It wasn’t like he’d exactly been sexually promiscuous before that either, though it wasn’t unheard of for elves to go through multiple partners for the sheer sake of relieving the endless boredom and tedium of their lives in Elfwood. But he’d never felt the need to turn to sex when he’d instead found a coping mechanism in simply holing up in his elm and being silently miserable.

Now, though…

Well, it was getting harder and harder to not think about how it had felt, and when he did, there was that stirring of warmth low in his belly that made him groan and try to quickly turn his thoughts to something - anything! - else.

He sank down slightly in his chair, staring across the mostly empty brunch table to where Bean was idly plucking raisins off of one of the remaining muffins and tossing them aside. He wasn’t sure if she meant to eat the muffin without them or was just looking for something to occupy herself. Either way, he could relate. Luci was, thankfully, nowhere to be seen at the moment. It was just as well because seeing Luci inevitably led to thinking about Luci. Which, in turn, led to thinking about Luci’s warm paw on him, sliding low, stroking with astonishing confidence and -

Elfo squeezed his thighs together, biting his lip to stifle any hint of a groan.

The muffled sound caught Bean’s attention and she looked up from picking at her brunch to give Elfo a glance over. He felt sweat beading on his back as her eyes swept across him. “Hey. You okay?” She set the muffin back on the plate, leaning across the table in a way that would have thrilled his longing little heart if she’d done it only a few days ago. At the moment it just made him very aware of the fact that he had a tent in his shorts that would be awkward to have to explain.

He bobbed his head quickly, hands settling on his lap in what he hoped was a subtle manner. “Y-yeah. Great. I’m…” he coughed, trying to think sincere thoughts instead of sexy ones. “I’m doing good. I’m all good over here!” Bean’s eyes narrowed a hint, the pull of a frown at the corners of her mouth making the elf realize he needed to ramp up his efforts. “I NEED TO GO NOW I HAVE THINGS!”

It wasn’t the most subtle exit he’d ever made in his life, but at this point he couldn’t find it within himself to care. He retreated from the room at what he hoped as a casual looking walk, but as soon as he was out the door, he loped the rest of the way upstairs as quickly as his short legs would take him. Going to his cage wasn’t a good option at this time of day, as Sorcerio was bound to be there and while the wizard probably wouldn’t have minded the presence of an aroused elf jerking off in his lab, it might have led to him trying… other sorts of experimentation on Elfo and that wasn’t something he wanted to think about or he might throw up.

Bean’s room was also out of the question. He couldn’t be sure if she’d go there or not, especially if she was worried about him enough to follow him. Even if she didn’t, the idea of getting his jollies in Bean’s room for a second - technically third - time made him want to cringe with a potent mixture of shame and embarrassment.

Plus, it was bound to make him think of… well…. what he and Luci had done and that was the whole problem really, wasn’t it?

So instead he compromised and found a random room. It was probably either a temporary servant's quarters or a broom closet… in Dreamland castle, both were roughly around the same size. Seating himself with his wall braced against the back and comfortably engulfed in darkness, Elfo dared to inch his shorts down and take himself in hand. Literally.

Normally in a situation like this, he would have thought about Kissy or one of the other attractive female elves from Elfwood. Or maybe - very rarely - one of a couple of the male elves who was clearly attractive enough that he could make good wank-off material even for someone who preferred women. He never pictured Bean because it felt weird and voyeuristic in a way that made him feel like a creep. Well… more of a creep than someone who was holed up in a random closet jerking off desperately could feel, anyway.

But picturing Kissy didn’t work well at all. She was plenty attractive and her interest in him had bought him a lot of fun evenings up until the point where he’d been hanged, but for some reason thinking about her ample bosom and her slender waist didn’t get much of any response. He was only half-hard, which would have been fine… heck, back at the table, losing his arousal would have been convenient and appreciated… but at the moment, when he’d gone through all this trouble to relieve himself, it was a pain in his butt.

He had to steer his thought away from things that were a pain in his butt.

Elfo swallowed as his body reacted to that, his mind unwittingly dragged back to the source of the whole problem. Luci’s paw on him, touching him. Luci’s tail… He let out a shivery whine as he wrapped his fingers around himself, squeezing before stroking slowly. He rocked into his own touch, his eyes squeezing tightly shut as he pictured a different hand on him.

It was so wrong and a part of him ached to slide his other hand down between his slightly splayed legs as he took care of himself. He didn’t though. That was too much to contemplate, even when he was already being naughty.

His breath hitched in his throat as his strokes sped up. He bit his lip hard as he came across his fingers with a small, strangled sound. He sat there for a moment, his chest rising and falling in short bursts as he looked down at his hand and felt the colour creeping into his cheeks. He whimpered for a second and wiped his hand across his shirt before he thought better of it.

Great. Now his shirt was messy too… He let out a high pitched whine as he awkwardly wiggled his shorts back up his legs and tried to make himself look at least halfway presentable before creeping out of the closet.

Hopefully, that would hold him over until he could stop thinking about these weird things…

-

It didn’t. More than that, it only seemed to make things worse. He found himself in hidden spots more and more frequently. It was like what he and Luci had done before had sent his sexual urges into overdrive and it was both frustrating and somehow terrifying. Being around Luci only made it worse because he had to do his best to not look anywhere in the demon’s direction for fear of having some kind of reaction to his presence. He could tell that Bean was a bit worried. Even though she was usually preoccupied with her own stuff, she’d still noticed that something was amiss and she gently cornered him one day after they’d come back from a brief trip into town.

“Is everything okay?” She asked, brows furrowed. Her tongue grazed across her teeth in a nervous swipe and he felt the motion go straight down to his belly. It was a bit of a shock since he’d been trying so hard to not think of Luci in all this time. His fascination with the demon had made him start to worry a little about his own inclinations. He’d always thought he liked women. Seeing Bean give him that look reassured him that he did.

Of course, that didn’t take away the fact that apparently guys - or at least Luci, who… wasn’t technically a guy? - turned him on.

Bean was unaware of his line of thought because she was continuing with expressing her concern, completely unaware that between thinking of Bean and thinking of Luci, Elfo was starting to have the beginnings of a raging hard-on. So it was understandably hard for him to focus on what she was saying until he heard Luci’s name and then he snapped to attention. 

“What?”

The princess frowned and repeated herself. “I was wondering if something happened between you and Luci? Did you get in a fight? The two of you were getting along so well just a while ago…”

Oh god. Something had happened, yes, but he couldn’t tell Bean about it. Not now. Not ever.

“No!” He squeaked out, high and panicked, then took a breath and tried to sound more composed. “I mean… n-no. We didn’t. It’s just… things have been so hectic and… um… it’s just personal stuff? It’s nothing big!” He was fully aware that his excuse was nonsensical and didn’t actually say anything of any value, but Bean nodded slowly in response and he was astounded to realize that she apparently was buying it.

“Okay.” She said, then smiled at him, brushing his shoulder with her hand. There was still a bit of worry in her eyes and it made him feel pretty low for so blatantly fibbing to her. “Hey. You know if something’s wrong, you can talk to me, right?” Elfo wished he could sink through the floor, but at least his burgeoning guilt successfully killed the remains of his boner.

“Y-yeah…” he stuttered over his words, “Yeah I know. Thank you, Bean.” He smiled up at her, and was able to say at least one sincere thing. “That means a lot to me.”

-

The longer it went on, the worse Elfo felt about what he was doing. 

He wasn’t sure how to get himself out of this weird loop of wanting sex but not wanting it too. It wasn’t exactly taboo among the elves and it wouldn’t have been even if Elfo had been primarily interested in having sex with another male elf instead of an attractive woman. But out here in the human world, people were prudish and their religion and its views on sex were confusing and Elfo just really didn’t want to get caught with his pants down by a human who would look at him and see something ridiculous… or worse… disgusting.

He’d never been that comfortable being naked anyway, so the fact that he had an excuse to not be was something he took advantage of while he was among humans. 

There had to be some limit to how long he could deal with this. He could feel himself getting more and more worn out by the way he was feeling and the continual frustration - both sexual and otherwise. Just stroking off didn’t do much for him anymore, he did it often enough that it felt like he would get blisters on his fingers or on his… other parts.

_Luci’s frankness in talking about one’s genitalia with vulgar words like ‘dick’ or ‘cock’ made him both deeply embarrassed but also hot and tingly right down to the core._

Every time he did it now, his fingers crept closer to that spot between his legs where Luci had touched him. Luci’s tail had made him feel good from the inside and while he couldn’t ask Luci to do it to him again - just the thought made him squirm and cringe in humiliation - he was starting to think that maybe it was that feeling, the weird empty ache in his bottom, that was the reason he couldn’t find any ease.

He was shaking when he swiped a carrot from the kitchen. The castle cooks wouldn’t have complained, even if they’d spotted him, but he felt a need to be covert and not risk someone piecing together the disgusting thoughts he was having when it came to the vegetable in question. When one of them looked in his general direction as he was trying to sneak out, he forgot how even attempt to be subtle and blurted out “IT’S FOR EATING!” in a high screech before hightailing it out of the room with the confused cook still standing there.

-

It wasn’t anything like Luci’s tail, but it was definitely longer than his own fingers. Now that he was looking at it… the size was honestly… scarily big. Would it even fit?

He was settled in, the carrot braced in one hand and his shorts pulled completely off. He considered also taking off his shirt, but the thought of being completely naked made him feel uncomfortable, even if no one would see him. Bracing his feet on the stone floor, he let his legs spread. His hand slid down, cupping and gently stroking at himself.

Even if he was unsure about what he was doing, his body seemed to be up for it. He was already achingly hard and as he squeezed at the slender length of it, his hips rocked up in a stuttering humping motion. He bit his lip, letting his hand slide away from the more familiar sort of touch, sliding lower, past the soft curve of his own sacs and below. His breath caught as the pad of his finger brushed _there_ and he pulled his hand away immediately.

_Naughty. This was so naughty..._

_He was a bad elf, wasn’t he?_

Elfo brought the vegetable to his lips. Now that he was feeling the heat sparking in his belly, it didn’t seem quite as strange. In fact, it was starting to look fairly appealing. His fingers squeezed at it and it was firm and slender. The tapered tip reminded him of the very tip of Luci’s tail and the warm burn of it as it slid deep. He closed his eyes and drew his tongue over the length of the orange vegetable. He focused on the action, repeated it, a few sloppy licks to get it wet.

He couldn’t stop to think about what he was doing and consider the wisdom of it. All he knew was that he really needed to get something inside _**right now**_. His fingers trembled a little, shifted their grip to hold the carrot tighter as he let his back slide down against the wall to brace himself further as he tilted his hips up. 

The carrot bumped against the back of his balls as he held it awkwardly, wiggling it and fishing around with the tip. He bit his lip, trying to concentrate. His fumbling motions seemed doomed to fail, so the feeling of that pointed tip, slick with saliva, sliding across his hole and catching against him, slipping just a little inside, made him yelp.

His hands shook. This was his last opportunity to turn back and quit this whole crazy line of thought. Elfo grimaced, then shifted his grip, clenched so tightly that his green fingers flushed, and pushed.

There was a burn spreading throughout his poor bum as he set about abusing it like this, the carrot’s slim length pushing a short way into him with the force of his first jab. For a few seconds, it was a blinding sensation, his legs trying to snap together but only managing to trap his arm between them. His breath caught in a gasp, regret shuddering through him as the feelings radiating from his newly opened butt were more unpleasant than what he’d remembered with Luci. Maybe he’d done it wrong? He was afraid to try and look or even attempt to open his legs again. He was throbbing, down in his naughty little hole and up through his belly. 

His first worry was that he’d done it too hard and somehow managed to break his own bum. His second was to wonder whether or not using a carrot had been a bad idea to start with. Was he allergic to carrots, like he was to apples? No, wait… they’d had carrots with dinner last week so it couldn’t have been that…

As he was busy trying to figure out what he’d done and how worried he should be, his grip on the carrot shifted and it caused the vegetable to slide a little bit out of him. For some reason, that feeling as it slid past his hole, still a little slicked with his spit, actually sent a weird shiver up through his belly, right to his chest. 

He drew a shaky breath, wondering. Then he flicked his tongue across his lips, legs spreading again, cautiously. His knee braced against the wall as he looked at where the carrot was protruding from his body. He’d only barely gotten the tip in so he had no idea how he’d ever thought he could fit the entire thing inside himself. The thought occurred to him that he should have started with something smaller… like a piece of asparagus or a green bean or something. The ridiculous thought actually broke through a little of his lingering anxiety. The flicker of warmth in his tummy at the sight of the carrot sticking inside of his own bottom also helped with that.

Elfo began to move the carrot, rocking it shallowly inside himself. It was starting to feel a bit like the way it had been back with Luci’s tail and hands and Elfo finally reached up to touch himself, to stroke off as he tried to find some rhythm with the vegetable. His strokes became a bit more confident after a minute or two, but it still wasn’t quite the same thing. 

Rocking himself onto it, he had to admit it was definitely better than the things he’d tried before. His balls grew tight and he gave them a brief squeeze. His body shuddered and he could only manage a soft gasp as hot dampness spread across his palm. It was the fastest he’d ever hit his climax before. He swallowed hard, his grip going limp on the carrot. His body clenched reflexively around it for a few seconds as it slowly slipped out and hit the floor with a soft wet thud.

Looking down at the slick carrot, he could feel the slight afterglow that came with reaching his climax, but it was fading quickly. As it cooled, the negative feelings were starting to flood back in and he hunched into his shirt. He grabbed for his shorts, yanking them back on and ignoring how the motion sent a throbbing ache through his rump. As he tried to get himself together, his gaze went back to the rejected vegetable on the floor. He finally picked it up, holding it gingerly by the green top, his eyes refusing to fix on it. He tucked it under his shirt as he crept to the door and peeked out into the empty hallway.

As he made his way out into the corridor, he had to work to keep from looking too obvious in his discomfort, despite the soreness he was still feeling. He wasn’t going to do this again, he told himself. It wasn’t worth it. 

_Honestly, it wasn’t enough..._

It was a resolution he made for himself but one he was already worrying about his ability to keep. The most he could manage was to toss the carrot into the trash heap as he went past it. At least that way if he was tempted again, he’d have to find a new one.

-

Lying and keeping secrets were two things that Elfo wasn’t used to. He’d never thought about doing something like that in the long term, but especially not with his friends. Something about it was uncomfortably familiar and it wasn’t until he was giving Bean another fake smile that he realized what it was. 

He was used to this. He’d forgotten about it, in the few months of relative freedom and bliss that had come with his escape from Elfwood… but this had been his life back among his own kind. Hiding how he felt about things, covering up his uncertainties and his wants and his needs with a smile that never felt like it was actually part of his face. He was falling back into it and the thought set his heart pounding in a way that he couldn’t understand. When Bean asked him something - if he was okay, maybe - something snapped in him and he just couldn’t. 

“Stop asking me that!” He snapped out, voice dropping into a desperate roar, a sound he’d almost never made with his companions. He saw Bean’s eyes widen, the slight flinch of her hand where she’d been reaching out to touch him. He should have just shut up then, maybe apologized like a good elf and a good friend. It wasn’t Bean’s fault anyway. Nothing was Bean’s fault. It was him and his own weird brand of fucked-up-ness. “Just-” He choked on the words, feeling his own emotions twining up together into a tangled mess that he didn’t have the energy to start sorting out. “Just leave me alone….” 

Bean was still looking at him, still worried. More so than before, even. But there was also something else in her gaze that was tentative like she was a bit hurt by his words. The thought only made his gut twist more and he broke away the only way he could think of, turning and walking away with a stiff-legged gait that he hoped would come across as resolute. In reality, it was just the only way he could keep his legs from shaking.

There was some rational part of his mind that was trying to remind him that Bean wasn’t the sort of fair-weather friend who would have been chased away by a brief show of temper. They’d had arguments before, over things that were probably worse than this, but it had never affected their friendship. But the part of his mind that went to the worst case scenario - the part that had spurred him on to finally just tell off the Elf King because he couldn’t deal with the enforced happiness bullshit anymore - was telling him that he’d majorly screwed up. 

What if Bean didn’t want to talk to him now? What if she didn’t want to be friends anymore?

What about Luci? Would Luci still want to be friends if Bean didn’t?

Thinking about Luci, though, was a whole different can of worms and one that Elfo wasn’t sure he was ready to open just yet. It was easier to assume that losing Bean and losing Luci would be a package deal than to consider Luci on his own. He had no idea what the demon had been thinking since… that evening… and he hadn’t had the nerve to ask or bring it up. Luci was a demon and whatever had happened could have easily been dismissed as Luci enjoying humiliating him - an idea further pushed by the fact that Luci had promptly turned around and blackmailed him into playing horse for nearly two entire days. Now that he was avoiding Luci, he wasn’t sure he’d ever know what the demon was thinking about what they’d done.

Elfo was lost in his thoughts and his feet took him on and on without him considering where he could be going. That was how he found himself standing outside the kitchen again. The colour came into his cheeks, a deep flush spreading as he realized where he was. This time there was no one around working. It had been a while since dinner and would be a great deal longer before breakfast the next morning. The room was dark.

He shouldn’t have been there. 

But despite knowing that, he lingered on the threshold instead of leaving. The only time he didn’t have his thoughts plagued by his uncertainties was when he was in the midst of doing those naughty things. He knew that indulging for a little bit would make him feel better… but he also knew he really shouldn’t. Swallowing hard, he turned away, resolving to go somewhere else.

But he didn’t know where to go. Bean was probably still upset… and his mind was still focused on all of the worst-case scenarios where she would tell him that she was done, that she didn’t need to be friends with someone like him. He could put that off a little bit longer if he just didn’t go near her…

His feet turned him back toward the kitchen and led him inside. No matter how much he knew it was wrong, there was a much bigger portion of his brain that was focused on the best way to preoccupy his mind.

There was no one around, so this time he didn’t bother trying to hide. With his new toy, he simply moved behind the counter and wiggled out of his shorts.

This carrot was bigger than the last one. It was intimidating, especially considering that the previous time it had felt like even just the couple of inches he’d managed to get in were going to split him open. It was probably going to hurt… but Elfo was used to pain, between the occasional punishments he’d gotten in Elfwood and pretty much the entirety of his time in Sorcerio’s tender care, the pain was almost familiar enough to be a friend. One thing was for sure, the pain was a good way to get his mind off of other problems.

His tongue swiped over the carrot. It was dusty and dry from being stored for a while and it took several seconds of licking before it started to get a bit slick. The motions were mechanical, as was the point where he slid the tip into his mouth, trying to get it wetter.

When he finally pulled it out of his mouth, it was gleaming shimmery and damp in the dim light. Pressing his back against the counter, Elfo let his legs spread, most of his weight resting on one foot as he slid the wet tip up against himself. A little shiver ran through him as the carrot pressed at that spot again, where it had hurt and felt good before. He bit his lip, hips shifting toward the hardness of it. A shivery gasp escaped him as he felt it breach, finally.

_Yes. Yes, this…_

His hips bucked slightly toward the burn, a mix of slight pain chased by a weird shivery pleasure that shot up through his tummy and made his insides tingle. He rocked the thickness of the carrot’s tip shallowly inside before moving his other hand finally, fingers brushing across his arousal, feeling his dick jump a little at the touch. “O-oh…” No matter how he might regret it later, at the moment this felt so good… way better than he would ever have anticipated.

“I could ask what’s going on, but I’m not sure I want to know.”

The voice cut into his senses, searing across his awareness like a hot knife and Elfo’s eyes snapped open. He hadn’t thought about the possibility of anyone coming in, not even if it was a public place. The castle staff didn’t usually work when they didn’t absolutely have to… their lives were miserable enough as it was. Besides, he knew that voice. His hands fumbled, the slick carrot sliding from his limp fingers to land on the floor beneath his feet.

Luci stared at him where he stood, flushed, caught in his shame. The silence that stretched was unbearable. Elfo could hear the gears turning in the demon’s head and flinched. With the moment of utter shock finally past, he could only attempt a futile effort at normalcy. He stumbled, took a step forward and dropped to one knee to snatch for his shorts… to cover his meager shame. He hardly needed to, he knew. Luci had seen it all, everything he had to offer. Elfo remembered the touch of that dark paw on his dick and tried to push the thought from his mind. His fingers brushed the fallen fabric and Luci’s voice barked out, rougher than usual. “Leave it!”

Something about the demon’s tone froze him in place and he threw a helpless look at. Luci, silently pleading. Luci was effortlessly - and alarmingly - casual as he snagged Elfo’s discarded shorts and held them up. The slight damp stain across the crotch was a red flag and Elfo felt his cheeks heat as Luci examined it. The demon’s lithe tail flicked out, bumping at the carrot still on the floor near Elfo’s knee, reminding him that only a minute ago he’d had it pressed inside where no vegetable ought to go.

“So, this is what you’ve been hiding?” Elfo knew he wasn’t talking about the actual shorts.. Or the carrot, really. All this time he’d dreaded the idea of being caught, of facing his shame. Now that it was here, he felt a strange sense of relief. Luci’s gaze raked over Elfo’s bare body as he knelt there, taking him all in. “Drop your hands.”

He’d never heard Luci use that tone before. For some reason, it shot straight through to his groin and he squeezed his eyes shut as he let his hands drop. His cock was exposed, but more than that, it was half-hard under Luci’s gaze. He didn’t dare open his eyes, not wanting to see Luci’s mockery… or worse, any smugness over how much of a naughty elf he was. The silence was almost more alarming though and after a few seconds longer, he opened one eye, carefully.

Luci was right there, up in his space, almost face to face. Elfo hadn’t even heard him move. He let out a yelp, flailed backward for a second, then was drawn short by Luci’s claws sinking into the fabric of his shirt and yanking him forward.

The demon’s expression was intense but confusing, his lips twisting and his ears going back slightly. His eyes narrowed and he released Elfo’s shirt, looking down between them. Elfo’s eyes reluctantly followed his gaze to where the telltale hardness jutted from between his legs. He didn’t know what to say, but he couldn’t cover up now, not under this scrutiny.

Maybe, too, there was a bit of himself that wanted Luci to see, that was tired of hiding. He’d had Luci’s touch, the warmth of his fur and the intent stare on him, in his mind since the incident. He’d never associated any of those things with arousal but now they felt intrinsically tied in together.

“So,” Luci said, matter of fact. “This is for me?” His paw reached out, almost touched but stopped short. His claws hovered a hair's breadth from his skin and he shuddered. 

His voice came out a low croak. Not a word, but an affirmation just the same. He wanted that touch and he didn’t want to want it.his hips pushed forward, helplessly and Luci’s paw eased away at the same time, wringing a shuddering sob from his lips.

“What was that?” Luci’s voice was light and Elfo bit his lip hard.

“Yes…” He barely recognized his own voice, swallowing hard afterward as he if could take the word back.

Then Luci’s paw finally settled against him, warm and soft. It curled around his need and he let out a soft sob at how good it felt. Compared to the touch of his own hand, all his frantic jerking sessions when he hoped no one would be able to see, even the desperate pleasure from penetrating himself with random vegetables... this was heaven. Ironic, then, that such a touch could come from a demon.

He expected Luci to be disgusted, but his reaction was still mostly neutral, except for a weird note in his voice. “You’ve jerked this a lot, huh?” The tip of one dark claw brushed across the head and Elfo felt his body tense… from the clench of his fingers all the way down to another clench far lower, in a far more shameful manner. He’d hoped it wasn’t obvious, but Luci knew right away. Of course, he did.

“I saw that.” The demon smirked at last. “This isn’t even what you really need, is it?” when Elfo bit his lip, reluctant to answer, Luci’s tail flicked out, grazing against the curve of Elfo’s thigh. The touch made his cock jerk in Luci’s grasp. “Why don’t we see if we can figure it out? On your feet!” The word came out in a bark. It wasn’t loud, but Elfo reacted automatically, stumbling to a standing position.

Luci was toying with him, both of them knew it, but there was nothing he could do about it now. He’d lost the moment Luci saw him. 

Darn it all.. he’d lost all the way back on that morning he’d decided to relieve himself without making sure there wasn’t a demon lurking around. Everything after that had been just a slow descent.

Luci’s tail traced along his inner thigh, brushing leisurely over his green skin. The spade of it swept over the curve of his sacs and he felt them tighten a little. Luci hummed thoughtfully. “I think I’m getting warmer.” Unbidden, Elfo’s weight shifted, stance subtly widening and Luci chuckled. “Eager, aren’t you? I’m getting to it.” His tail swept lower, across the inside of one pale green thigh and then up again, knowing.

Elfo let out a strangled cry. There. Right there. That spot where he’d pressed his own fingers and… other things… while he burned with shame and disgrace. The tip of Luci’s spade brushed his hole and he wanted to grab it, to shove it in again as heedlessly as he had the first time. Oh god… he was so naughty… how could he even think of it? But he did think… want… **_need_**. It was a sensation that sank far deeper into him than the shallow substitute he’d been using. This was what he’d been looking for...

His eyes opened, expression dazed as Luci continued to rub there, every stroke of the tip over the clench of his needy opening made him shudder, his hips shaking and bucking shallowly. It was hardly enough. His cock was hard, wrapped in Luci’s skilled paw. 

He kept waiting for Luci to push it in, to shove the spade deep and lock them together again. It didn’t come though, just the incessant teasing of that aching ring of muscle. When Elfo let out a breath, air hissing between his teeth, Luci’s dark eyes rose to meet his gaze. The demon’s lips curled in a dark smile.

“Bean was worried, you know.” Luci gave Elfo a squeeze, the tips of his claws running along the underside of the smooth green shaft in a way that didn’t actually scratch but seemed on the verge of doing so. When the elf bit back a whimper, Luci continued, his tone light. “She doesn’t understand why you’ve been like this. And you were a kind of a prick to her.” He hummed thoughtfully. “She thinks she did something to upset you.” His eyes narrowed and this time his fingers clenching was enough to hurt. Not a lot but enough to make Elfo gasp.

The reminder of how he’d blown off Bean’s friendly concern earlier made his chest clench and he turned his head away for a second until he felt Luci’s tail smack at his inner thigh, the demon’s voice rising, “Look at me!” The small sting made him yelp, his gaze jerking back to Luci.

For all his claims of being evil and all the ways Luci could be a jerk in their day to day life, Elfo had never actually considered the demon to be too spectacularly awful. He also wasn’t very intimidating, considering he was tiny enough that even Elfo looked pretty big by comparison. So the idea of being… intimidated… by Luci was foreign to him. But for some reason, that was exactly what he felt, hearing Luci’s voice take that tone. So when Luci gave that command, he found his eyes locked with the demon’s, unable to pull away. He was like a bird, caught in the unyielding gaze of a snake. Trapped.

“You know, I think I’ve gone pretty easy on you,” Luci said, his voice almost casual. One paw reached up, patting at Elfo’s cheek for a second in a way that sent a shiver through him. “I mean, all this time, you’ve been a pain in my ass, you know. You contradict the things I tell Bean, you get in the way of my job and you’re just… really **really** annoying.” The spade of his tail tapped at Elfo’s leg again, softly. “But Bean likes you and she’s my human, so I have to put up with you…”

The pause drew out forever and Elfo’s heart was pounding in his chest for no reason he could understand. He couldn’t tell if it was fear or excitement. 

“I’m not here to be your fuzzy kitty-cat friend. I’m not here for hugs and ‘friendship’.” Luci laughed, his paw pulling away from Elfo’s face. “I think it’s about time I reminded you what I am. I’m a **demon**.”

Elfo opened his mouth to ask a question perhaps or to say that he didn’t actually think Luci was a cat… he knew he was a demon… but he didn’t get to say any of that. Luci was pulling him forward slightly by the shirt and his feet carried him along with the action even though Luci only came up to his shoulder. Somehow he seemed impossibly strong when he moved, jerking Elfo around. The next thing the elf was aware of, his face was pressed up against the side of the counter and his bottom was completely exposed for Luci’s view.

It was different than the last time. Last time it had been awkward most of the way through, right up until Luci had started to talk to him with those naughty words. This time, Luci wasn’t hesitating and he wasn’t acting like touching Elfo was going to give him elf cooties. His paw brushed over the curve of Elfo’s bottom, warm and steady. Elfo closed his eyes, just breathing for a second.

His sensitive ears heard the whistle of something thin moving in the air in the split second before a hot stripe of pain blossomed on his butt. He jerked, his fingers scraping against the wooden counter as he moved automatically to brace his hands. 

Putting the carrot up his bum had been an unfamiliar kind of pain, but this he was used to. He’d been spanked several times in his life. For questioning, for talking back. For being unmotivated or too interested in things that he shouldn’t have been for whatever reason. Sometimes he hadn’t even minded… things were so samey that there had been moments in Elfwood where it felt like no time had been passing at all. Usually being punished had at least provided an immediate focus for his thoughts, even if it had sucked.

His forehead pressed to the cool wood and he panted softly, waiting for the next blow and the next. Luci’s motions were steady and unlike a lot of the beatings in Elfwood, there was no sense that the demon was angry or anything other than in complete control. After a few sharp swats that left him stinging and sore, Luci’s blows paused. His paw brushed the hot, slightly reddened skin of Elfo’s bottom and for some reason, Elfo arched into it instead of pulling away.

“You know what makes demons different from your average mortal asshole?” Luci brushed the tip of a claw across a long red stripe on Elfo’s butt. Elfo hesitated, not sure if he was supposed to answer, but Luci continued without any need for his input. “We torture people, but it’s not just because we’re dicks. It’s because people are dicks. People do bad things and they deserve what they get in hell. And here… when we’re on earth, we’re not just dicking around. We’re finding all those **_bad_** people so we can give them what have coming to them.”

Elfo’s chest rose and fell in soft jerks as he tried to digest the words and what they meant. After a few seconds, Luci took pity on his poor addled brain.

“What I’m saying, **_Elfo_** ,” is that you’re **_bad_**. You know that. You’ve been **_naughty_**.” Yes. But he knew that… he’d known that for a while now. It had been eating at him and no amount of trying to be good was helping. What he’d done with Luci before had made him feel bad too, but it had also made him feel good… which had been somehow worse. Everything after that had only compounded the original feeling of guilt that he’d felt for starting it all in the first place.

And - as Luci had said flat out - the guilt at upsetting Bean had been the last straw. It was the one thing he couldn’t handle anymore. He was ready to collapse under the weight of all these small things piling up on his back. 

It was a little bit of a relief to hear the words and have confirmation of what he’d known and been afraid to admit to himself all this time. He was bad. His eyes burned, a hitch of a breath escaping him, and then Luci’s hand came down on his bum again and the pain tore him briefly out of his confusing muddle of self-pity and self-loathing.

“You’re not listening!” Luci’s voice cut more sharply than his tail. “Man, you really are a piece of work, aren’t you? But don’t worry.” The smirk in his voice was clear even without being able to see him. “That’s what I’m here for.” Luci pulled back, his hand sliding away from Elfo’s butt. There was a moment of pause where Elfo waited in silent dread. 

Luci’s tail struck like a whip, a hard lash across his ass that made him shudder. Despite the pain, he could also feel himself clenching in response, his body’s betrayal even more obvious from the way that his dick was hard and only getting harder with each strike. 

“You wanted this.” Luci’s voice was a sinuous hiss, equal parts threat and promise. “You’ve been waiting for it.” A laugh, low in his chest. “It’s what you need to keep yourself on the straight and narrow path. You want to be Good so badly and you **_suck_** so hard at it.”

It was true. 

“I’ll whip the bad right out of you. Whenever you screw up… whenever you think a naughty thought or act like a little passive-aggressive jerk… I’ll be here to give you what you deserve.” It hurt. It hurt more than anything else he could think of. Sorcerio’s experiments had brought him a fair amount of pain, but this hurt was inside and outside. But the more his ass hurt, the more he was starting to feel an odd sort of floatiness in his mind and his chest. Lighter. Buoyant. 

The pain seared through him, a cauterizing flame that burned through those feelings of shame and left him with a wash of relief instead. The fire licked through his nerve endings and went straight to his groin and he couldn’t feel bad about the fact that he was practically dripping onto the floor because Luci was stroking the pain and it was hard to remember why he shouldn’t want it. His body was foggy with the intensity of the feelings bubbling up inside him. 

Maybe Luci sensed the change in him, the way his body shifted and his back arched. Elfo could hear that smile in his voice again, “Ready to be good?”

“Want to be good…” Elfo mumbled, buzzing all over. The last strike of Luci’s tail hit low across the back of Elfo’s thighs and then it curled loosely along the inside of his leg. The elf shifted his legs wider apart as the spaded tip brushed higher, grazing across his hole again. The mingled panic and guilt the last time he’d touched there were gone and all he felt was the yawning need. “Please.”

As soon as the soft plea escaped Elfo’s lips, Luci’s tail plunged in. The thrusts of it were firm and purposeful, pressing against that spot inside that sent sparks through Elfo’s body. He rocked to meet it, forehead braced against the counter as he bucked mindlessly. Luci made a sound that might have been a laugh - or a growl - his black paw sliding to squeeze Elfo’s neglected cock. Helpless, Elfo clenched his hands tight against the smooth wood as he felt himself tip over the edge, his entire body tensing as he spilled across Luci’s dark fingers.

His shaky legs couldn’t hold him up anymore and he sank to his knees, Luci’s tail still buried inside him as he panted. As Luci’s paw slid away from his dick, it rubbed across the curve of his butt and the ache from the earlier blows made Elfo shudder with the aftershocks of both pleasure and pain.

“Not bad,” Luci said and Elfo looked up at him, biting his lip. He wasn’t sure why but he was hoping for something more… reassurance, maybe. “Now stop being a self-centered dumbass and apologize to Bean.” Elfo’s gaze went down again at the reminder of why this entire thing had happened.

He shuddered feeling the tug down below, Luci’s tail pulling at his sore muscles. Between the near-exhaustion and the fact that he’d already played with himself down there, it felt like it came free more easily, popping out of him and leaving him empty. “I…” He stumbled over the words. “Yeah…” He didn’t know why there was a sudden sinking in his belly, the growing urge to cry. To be fair, crying was something he did fairly often, a point that Luci often teased him over, but this time he couldn’t exactly pinpoint what was making him sad.

Then Luci’s paw brushed his cheek for just a second and the small bit of kindness made him oddly grateful. “Do it.” Not his normal tone. He was looking at Elfo with an odd expression that was hard to decipher. “I’ll be keeping an eye on you, so don’t try some bullshit apology.” His tail tapped at the side of Elfo’s hip, not hard enough to hurt but more than enough to remind him of how it had felt against his sore bum.

The demon pulled away, somehow as composed as if nothing had even happened. He padded toward the door with a casual swish of his tail while Elfo watched. He only paused just before passing out of view, calling out loudly enough that Elfo cringed, “And the next time you need your ass fucked, you’d better beg nicely for it!” He could only hope that no one on the castle staff had heard that because otherwise, Elfo wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to show his face in the castle again…

It was silent again, Elfo still sitting slumped against the counter, half-naked. He hurt all over, but unlike the last several times he’d jerked off, that awful needy feeling wasn’t still sitting in his belly. That part made him more than a little grateful... even if he was aching inside and out. He wondered what Luci would do... the mention of 'keeping an eye on him' had come across as a threat of more... and Elfo wasn't sure if the demon meant to follow through on it. He also wasn't sure if he didn't want Luci to make good on that threat, either, if he was being honest with himself.

As he shuffled to catch hold of his shorts, his hand bumped against something hard on the floor, causing it to roll away. He stared down at the carrot as he pulled the fabric up to cover himself, glanced around furtively.

He left it sitting atop the trash heap, half-buried and forgotten. Luci’s punishment had managed one other, probably unintended, effect. Elfo didn’t try to steal from the kitchen again.

  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have more stories planned in this universe. Mostly those will involve the fact that the characters are irresponsible with their play but it's meant to highlight how to work through the kinks - haha, wordplay - in learning how to do kink. If you enjoy these kind of stories, please let me know.
> 
> If you prefer sweet, cute fluffy sex, don't worry. I have some other (non Momentum Series) fics with that coming.


End file.
